Substituted pyridines (and other N-heteroaromatic compounds) are widely distributed in nature, and many substituted synthetic N-heteroaromatic compounds are also important synthetic chemicals in the agrichemical and pharmaceutical industries. For example, certain substituted pyridines have herbicidal activity (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,438,033 and 3,495,969); histamine antagonists (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,175); fungicides (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,339); and ferroelectric liquid crystals (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,601); and as intermediates in synthesis. There are numerous references to the synthesis of substituted pyridine compounds; however, many of these reported approaches can be used to synthesize only a few types of substituted pyridine compounds.